The rise in electronic and digital device technology has rapidly changed the way society interacts with media and consumes goods and services. Digital technology enables a variety of consumer devices to be available that are very flexible and relatively cheap. Modern electronic devices, such as personal computers, smart phones, tablets, and other personal electronic devices, allow significant amounts of data to be captured in large amounts.
One type of data that can be captured is time series data, which is data that records changes in a variable or system over time. For example, a sensor in a wearable electronic device measures a user's heart rate and stores the heartbeat data with accompanying time data. In some cases, data gathered and stored in this way can be difficult to efficiently search.
Like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts throughout the drawings.